


This Means War

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Éowyn gives her husband a fright





	This Means War

Faramir had just pulled up to the house and Eowyn seized her chance immediately to hide behind the front door, giggling maniacally as she waited for her husband to come inside.

Pumpkin, their plump Persian tabby cat, (or rather, Faramir’s plump Persian tabby cat), passed through the short hallway between the living room and the dining area, stopping once to give Eowyn a clear look of disapproval.

“Shh! Don’t give me away!” She hissed at the confused feline. “Go on! Shoo!”

Pumpkin looked at her for a moment longer, then went on her way, giving up on ever figuring out why her human’s mate acted out in such strange ways.

Eowyn breathed a sigh of relief and staid completely still in her hiding place, unable to hide her smile when she heard Faramir jiggling the lock on the front door.

“Eowyn! I’m home!” He called once he made it into the home, holding a few bags of groceries in one hand.

He should have realized that something was wrong when his wife didn’t answer him straight away, but the thought didn’t cross his mind quick enough to save him from fright as Eowyn jumped out from behind the door, slamming it shut as she grasped Faramir’s shoulders.

“BOO!!!” She shouted, causing him to drop everything he was holding and scream a few not so friendly words in return.

“SHIT!! Éowyn! What are you thinking!?” He demanded upon realizing that his attacker was Eowyn. “I thought you were a burglar!”

Eowyn only laughed at him as he held his hand tightly against his chest, still trembling slightly from the scare. 

“That’s for almost giving me a heart attack last night with that clown mask!” She declared victoriously. “And I didn’t even need a costume to make you scream!”

“Mhm, laugh all you’d like, my dear.” Faramir shook his head as he bent to pick up his dropped grocery bags from the floor. “I’ll be getting you back soon.”

“Will you?” Éowyn smirked back at him. “Is that a challenge, sweet Faramir?”

“It is.” Her husband confirmed, grabbing up the last of the fallen bags and making his way into the kitchen. 

“Ha! Alright then,” Eowyn huffed. “I’ll play your little game, my love, but you don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into. I’m a professional scarer. Ask anyone in my family and they’ll tell you the same.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Faramir chuckled. 

He shouldn’t have been so smug, really. Eowyn truly was a professional.


End file.
